Frozen Partnership
by LE McMurray
Summary: Trying to recover from the recent attempt on his life, Rodney is shocked when Kiara reappears but it's not a happy reunion. Sequel to Settled. Complete
1. Part One

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed Settled especially Alby and Dimac99 who both reviewed after I received a rather nasty review for it, you guys gave me the confidence I needed to continue with this series of stories so thanks, enjoy and I promise a part two to this story soon.

* * *

"Then that's final," Rodney stood up with a curt nod to Elizabeth before marching out of the room.

"Can I _please_ shoot him now?" Sheppard asked plaintively, "Just a flesh wound, he'll be up and about in no time."

Elizabeth sighed, "Major, what Rodney went through a few months ago was extremely traumatic. We have to give him time to heal."

"Did you know that the only members of the science teams who'll go near him are Grodin and Zelenka?" Sheppard challenged as she frowned at him, "And that's only because they lost the draw. Ford and Teyla avoid him like the plague on missions leaving me with him."

"What do you want?" Elizabeth demanded annoyed, "Do you want him off your team?"

"No," Sheppard snapped back before sighing, "He's still needed, I guess I just want the old McKay back even if he was a pain in the ass."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement, "We'll give him just a little more time John and see what happens. Then we'll discuss shooting him."

x

Rodney punched, taking out his frustration on the bag hanging from the gym ceiling. He didn't know what was wrong with him these days; he just couldn't shake the feeling of depression that covered him like a wet blanket. The loneliness filled his lab and room especially.

He dreamed about her most nights holding onto the pillow that still had the lingering scent of the perfume she wore, a perfume from her home that he'd loved…still loved.

"Why am I so dumb?" he asked the empty room, he knew his own behaviour lately was making people avoid him and the worst of it was he wanted company but just couldn't help being the repellent personality that he was right now.

There were very few people who didn't avoid him these days, Elizabeth because she couldn't, Carson for the same reason, Sheppard who seemed to like the challenge and Grodin and Zelenka. He knew that they'd been the ones to lose the pool set up by the others; he wasn't deaf despite what people seemed to think and had overheard this whilst eating breakfast, alone, one day.

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out her bracelet gently fingering it he sank to the floor with a sigh. She had told him to hold onto it a few days before everything happened while she was training, he'd slipped it into his pocket forgetting about it until the day after she left. He would never forget the sadness in her eyes the moment before she stepped through the Gate and he would feel the sting every day.

* * *

"What's up?" Sheppard appeared in the Gateroom, trying to look awake and alert despite having been woken in the middle of his well earned rest, where Elizabeth was standing at the Gate.

"We received a call from Commandant Sidon," Elizabeth explained, "He requested that he and an associate be granted a meeting to discuss what happened to Rodney."

"When's he due?" Sheppard asked as the Gate started to dial, "That answers that question."

They both turned as the Gate opened.

"It's Commandant Sidon," Grodin reported.

"Drop the Shield," Elizabeth ordered waiting for Sidon to appear.

The older man walked through the event horizon nodding hello to them before his companion appeared.

"Kiara?" Elizabeth smiled pleased to see her.

"Dr Weir," Kiara stated coldly, "As I am an official of my Government it is customary to refer to me by my title. I am Uted Delton."

Elizabeth looked a little surprise but nodded, "My apologies Uted. It's a pleasure to see you both, now if you would join us in the Briefing room we can get on with why you're here."

As Kiara and Sidon headed upstairs Sheppard leaned into Elizabeth.

"Did you feel the temperature drop several notches there?" he muttered.

"It might get even frostier soon," Elizabeth sighed, "I asked Rodney to come to this meeting."

"Fancy betting on seeing fireworks?" he asked.

Elizabeth shuddered, "I'm so not taking that bet," she took a deep breath and entered the briefing room taking her seat.

Sheppard took his place at her side while Sidon took a seat Kiara standing stiffly behind him.

"Ki…Uted Delton," Elizabeth said, "You should take a seat."

"It is protocol that I stand," Kiara replied in the same even tone.

Elizabeth glanced at Sidon who just shrugged at her, "If that's protocol who am I to argue."

Sheppard frowned at her, "Where have you been for the past two months?" he winced as Elizabeth kicked his ankle hard under the table.

"Alright Commandant…" Elizabeth started but was cut off as the doors opened.

"Sorry I'm late Elizabeth," Rodney walked in; "I was…" he trailed off his eyes widening in shock as he recognised the woman standing there, "Kiara?"

Sheppard noticed a slight tightening of her shoulders but other than that she remained impassive.

"What…What are you doing here?" Rodney asked stunned.

"I am here Dr McKay," Kiara answered coldly, "To help remove a group of people who I believe have been infiltrating my world and recently made several attempts on your life. That is all."

Rodney flinched slightly before he sank into a seat beside Sheppard. The silence in the room became stifling.

"Dr Weir," Sidon broke the silence, "Kiara contacted me a few weeks ago raising some concerns about the most recent attempt on Dr McKay's life. She noted that it couldn't have just been someone taking advantage of an opportunity."

"Why not?" Sheppard asked intrigued.

"The 'chip' although it is quite a simple procedure requires specific equipment which must be set up," Sidon explained, "This takes at least one hour."

"But that would mean someone would know that Rodney was going to be there at that time," Elizabeth frowned.

"Precisely," Sidon nodded, "I persuaded Kiara to return to work for me for the duration of this investigation. I also believe your help will be invaluable."

"How?" Sheppard asked suspiciously.

Sidon sighed, "I do not know who within the Enforcers and my own Government are tied to this just yet. Therefore I believe placing the safety of one of your own in your hands with our help would be the best idea."

Elizabeth glanced at Sheppard who shrugged before she turned back to him, "I need to discuss this with my people. I'll have someone show you around and you can get something to eat."

Sidon nodded to her waiting for the young soldier she called to be their escort. He glanced back at Elizabeth with a shrug as Kiara marched out of the room like the perfect officer she was trying to be.

x

"Well?" Elizabeth asked.

"If what they say is true and we have no reason to doubt either of them," Sheppard started, "Then I say we help."

"Rodney?" Elizabeth turned to him, "What's your opinion?"

Rodney looked at her seeming startled that she was asking him but he managed to recover, "I want to know who it was."

Elizabeth gave him an encouraging smile, "Major, I want you and your team to work with Ki…Uted Delton on this."

Before Sheppard could say anything Elizabeth kicked him again and waited until Rodney left the room.

"Ow," he whined, "That really hurt."

"Major, keep an eye on them," Elizabeth ignored him, "And make sure you give me regular updates on what's happening."

Sheppard nodded curtly before exaggeratedly limping out.

* * *

"Kiara," Sidon muttered as they walked through the corridors following their guide, "That was completely unnecessary."

"What was?" she asked coldly.

"Your insistence at being called by your title," Sidon replied, "You need to work with these people, these people who are your friends."

Kiara let out a sigh of annoyance, "Commandant, I am simply being the Enforcer you wanted me to be."

"I wanted you to work on this," Sidon reminded her, "Not to become the ice queen. I understand that you were hurt but you need to be yourself for this Kiara. That's why you always were one of the best because you followed your instincts and refused to be one of the wooden officers some of your peers are."

Kiara stopped and turned to him, "Let me handle this my way Sidon. I will not let you down but I also need you not to second guess me."

"Kiara."

"Sidon," she stopped him, "You have to trust me."

"I do trust you," he assured her before grimacing, "I just don't trust that temper of yours."

x

"Commandant Sidon," Elizabeth said as they re-entered the control room, "I'm happy to allow Uted Delton to work with us upon this."

"Thank you Dr," Sidon replied, he moved them away from where Kiara was standing, "She's still upset about what happened and that's why she's acting the way she is."

"That's understandable," Elizabeth said sympathetically.

"Once she's into the swing of her mission she'll start acting like her normal self," Sidon told her, "Trust me I trained her."

"Well we should get you home and get them started," Elizabeth smiled, "Don't worry. We've worked with her before."

Sidon gave her a sympathetic glance, "Good luck."

"Peter dial the Gate," Elizabeth ordered.

"I'll send all the information plus Kiara's things once I'm home," Sidon told Elizabeth, both noting the grimace on Kiara's face at him not using her title.

"Thank you," Elizabeth nodded to him, once he'd left she turned to Kiara, "Dr Beckett was working on the chip now it's been removed from Rodney. He should be your first call."

As Kiara started to leave Elizabeth called her back, "You know where you can and can't go. Major Sheppard has assigned you your original room so I'll have your things sent there."

Kiara's mask slipped for a second before it settled back in place and she gave a curt nod before marching out to go to the infirmary.

"So," Sheppard joined her, "What's the bet?"

"Less than a week they're back together," Elizabeth said.

"Nah," Sheppard shook his head, "They're both too stubborn, I'd say major yelling match in less than two days."

Elizabeth grinned, "You're on."

x

Kiara walked slowly into the infirmary trying hard to forget the last time she'd been in here holding Rodney's hand terrified of what would happen when he woke up.

"Kiara!" Carson called genuinely pleased to see her.

"I am here on official business Dr," she stated coldly, "It is appropriate you call me Uted Delton."

"Oh please," Carson rolled his eyes at her, "Look, that may have worked on the others but not me, so hello Kiara."

She let out a sigh of annoyance before smiling, "Hello Carson."

The doctor grinned as he hugged her, "That's better, it's good to see you."

"You too," Kiara sighed hopping up to sit on one of the beds, "Elizabeth said you had been working on the chip?"

Carson nodded, "I've found a few things you'll probably be able to recognise. Come on."

She followed him through to the lab ignoring everyone else waiting as he pulled out his results.

"Where have you been for two months then?" Carson asked, "We've been worried about you."

"Really?" amazement tinged her voice before she shrugged, "I was part of a team who rescued the son of the chieftain of Aloes stopping a war in the process a few years ago. They were happy to let me stay for a while as I was one of their son's saviours, I actually only piloted the ship but who was I to argue with them."

"And what did you do there?" Carson asked.

"I thought a lot about what had happened," she confessed, "It made no sense to me and after a while I began to realise someone had set it up. That's when I called Sidon."

"So he persuaded you to come here," Carson laughed.

"No he persuaded me to work for him again, then ordered me here," she rolled her eyes.

"Well, let me show you what I found," Carson said pulling out the lab results.

x

Rodney sat in his lab not sure what to do. He'd asked her to leave, he'd told her to go and he'd regretted it ever since. Now suddenly she was back leaving him even more confused than before. Pulling out her bracelet he gently fingered the delicate silver chain wondering how he'd manage to get through the next meeting with her. Kiara had just given him a blank look that didn't show that they had been so close not that long ago.

Taking a deep breath he made his decision, if she could act like they had never known each other so could he. He grabbed the bottle of painkillers throwing a few back taking away the edge of the headache.

* * *

"Okay," Sheppard called the meeting to order, around the table was himself, Ford, Teyla, Rodney, Carson and Kiara, "What exactly have you found?"

"I've been studying the chip ever since it was removed from Rodney," Carson started noticing the man he was speaking about gently touching the small scar behind his ear, "The problem is, I have no information from it."

"Shouldn't there be something?" Rodney snapped.

"That is something," Kiara jumped in, "There were only a few made and I checked the manifest from when they were confiscated and there is one missing. Carson and I looked over the chip and there are no markings on it which is exactly the one that went missing."

"How do you know there aren't any more?" Ford asked her.

"Because making them now is impossible," Kiara explained, "I have an idea who stole it."

"Well enlighten us," Rodney snapped.

She turned back to him her green eyes glinting, "The same group Gerd worked with."

"I thought you got rid of him," Sheppard asked stopping them before the argument started.

"Yes, but there's more people working with him," Kiara replied, "All I need is some more information and then I believe I can get them."

"Okay," Sheppard mused, "Tell us when you have it."

x

Kiara walked through the corridors with Carson listening as he murmured to himself about what he needed to do.

"Kiara, you should go get something to eat," he told her, "I don't think I've seen you eat since you've been here."

"I guess I'm just avoiding the mess," Kiara sighed noting the look in his eyes, "How's he been? Really?"

"Unpleasant, annoying, frustrating, hyperactive, pretty much your basic nightmare," Carson told her.

"It has to be from the chip," Kiara told him, "But we have no frame of reference."

"You do know Rodney was like that before he met you?" Carson teased, "He became a lot nicer to be around after you made an appearance."

He was pleased to see a gentle blush cover her cheeks before she shrugged, "Okay, I will go and get something to eat and then I suppose I should try talk to him."

"Well good luck," Carson told her as he left her alone.

"Thanks for the support," she grimaced heading to the mess.

x

Rodney sat in his lab chewing methodically on his power bar not tasting it at all. He was trying his best to focus but the headache was hampering that. He swallowed a large gulp of his coffee before pulling out the bottle of painkillers, after a slight hesitation he poured a few into his hand knocking them back quickly taking another drink to push them past his dry throat.

Trying to refocus he grimaced, his headache wouldn't go away so after another few minutes he opened the bottle again annoyed to find only one drop out. This meant he'd have to get some more painkillers which meant leaving his lab. Rodney closed his eyes resting his forehead against the cool table, he'd move in a few minutes.

x

Kiara walked back into the infirmary happy that she hadn't run into Rodney in the mess freezing to find him standing talking to Beckett. She stopped moving to watch them noting the bottle of pills the doctor handed him she then jumped behind the curtain so he didn't see her.

"You can come out now you know," Carson's voice made her wince; his amused face the first thing she saw when she emerged, "So much for the fearless enforcer."

A blush covered Kiara's pale features, "I'm not ready to talk to him without the job to back me up."

Carson frowned slightly, "You know he loves you Kiara and he's just as scared of opening up."

"I'm an idiot Carson," Kiara sighed dropping to sit on the nearest seat, "I shouldn't have left."

"Finally you see what the rest of us always knew," Carson laughed making her pout slightly, making him laugh even more, "Would you go and talk to him."

"What do I say?" she asked sadly.

"Well hello would be a good start," Carson replied, "Now shift."

x

Rodney sat in his room relieved that his headache had finally lost its edge. It was taking more and more painkillers to get rid of it but for the first time in several hours he didn't feel like his head was about to explode. She didn't think he'd seen her hide to get away from him but he had and it hurt more than the headache.

God, he missed her so much but trying to tell her that, his brain would freeze making him spout off something to try and protect himself pushing her away in the process. He jumped hearing someone knock pushing the bottle under his bed before climbing to his feet, "Yeah."

The door swung open and the last person he expected stood there.

"Hi Rodney," Kiara said softly worry in her eyes.

He almost physically jumped when she spoke his name, something she rarely did, "What are you doing here?"

"I…em…I came to see how you are," Kiara drummed her fingers against her legs, "So how are you?"

"I've been better," he replied watching her as she started to lace her fingers.

"Can I at least come in?" Kiara asked, "People may talk if you have me standing here for too long."

Rodney shrugged, "This is Atlantis, they'll talk no matter what."

Kiara laughed softly entering the room as he moved out of her road, she settled cross-legged on the bed, "Carson said you've been having slight headaches since it happened."

"They're wearing off," he lied pulling a seat over pleased to see her smile.

Kiara reached out and gently touched his cheek, "I've been worried about you."

"You have?" amazement filled his voice.

"Of course I have," Kiara breathed, she let her fingers continue to stroke his skin, "I told you when you were on the ledge. I love you."

"What about Tay?" Rodney silently cursed himself for asking.

"That wasn't Tay," Kiara pulled back and placed her hands behind her on the bed leaning back on them, "Tay's dead."

"But…"

"I know," she sighed, "You know it took me about two days to work it out after I left here which considering I'm a trained Enforcer is shocking. Whoever that was, was a pretty good actor considering he fooled my parents and me."

"I don't understand," Rodney grimaced.

Kiara sighed, "Tay was a well known person and since I was his fiancé I was known as well. Whoever it was must have studied plenty of footage to be able to imitate him so well but I identified Tay's body, I knew Tay better than anyone and that wasn't him."

"What if it had been?" Rodney couldn't believe he was asking this.

Kiara moved kneeling up so she was face to face with him, "Look into my eyes Rodney."

Slowly he looked into her green eyes captivated as always.

"I did love Tay, a lot," she told him, "And when he died I never thought I'd be able to feel anything like that ever again. Then I met you and despite you driving me insane easily I am totally and completely crazy about you. The past few months, not being with you, not knowing if you were alright was horrible."

"Why did you leave?" Rodney asked an ache in his voice.

"You asked me to," she replied.

"And I'd just tried to jump off a building," he snapped, "I wasn't in the greatest frame of mind at that point. I needed you."

"The reason I left," Kiara sighed, "I needed to work out some things in my head after what had just happened. You saying you wanted me gone gave me the push I needed but I always intended coming back, though I will admit not this soon," she stopped and looked at him with a coy smile, "You needed me?"

"Yes," he admitted softly.

"And now?" Kiara pushed moving closer to him.

"I need you," Rodney whispered, "I missed you," he smiled reaching out slipping his hand through her hair; "I love you."

Kiara moved resting her head against his shoulder wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, "I love you too Rodney."

Rodney pulled back, "You know I never did like you calling me that."

Kiara laughed, "McKay," she leaned her forehead against his for a moment before hugging him again.

x

"So?" Elizabeth asked looking around the table at Sheppard, Teyla, Ford, Carson, Rodney and Kiara, "What have you got?"

"Not much," Kiara admitted with a sigh, "The chip has no markings to follow so we can't find them that way."

"I have an idea," Carson spoke up, "But you might not like it Rodney."

"What is it?" Rodney demanded apprehensively.

"I think we could hypnotise you to find out what happened when they implanted the chip," Carson told him Rodney's eyes filling with horror with each word.

"You want me to remember what happened?" Rodney cried in astonishment, "Are you nuts?"

"It's actually a good idea," Sheppard mused as Teyla and Ford added their agreement.

Rodney glared at them before turning to Elizabeth and Kiara, "Well?"

"Hate to say it McKay but I agree with him," Kiara told him, "If you can tell us even a description of one person I may be able to find something in the Enforcers files."

"Elizabeth?" Rodney appealed hoping she'd disagree with the others.

"I'm sorry Rodney but I have to agree with the others," Elizabeth told him seeing his scowl deepen; "If you can remember anything through the hypnosis it could lead us to whoever tried to kill you."

"Rodney," Carson said, "Nobody is going to force you to do this but it may help."

Without anyone to back him up Rodney reluctantly nodded, "Alright, I'll do it."

x

"Rodney you have to relax," Carson sighed annoyed at his friend.

"I am relaxed," Rodney replied as he sat ramrod straight on the seat in front of the doctor.

"Rodney your spine is so straight we could use you as a ruler," Carson frowned at him, "I know you're worried but you need to not think about it."

"How can I not think about it?" Rodney snapped his hands waving madly in his annoyance, "You want me to remember having something put into my head that nearly killed me, you relax."

Carson let out a snort of annoyance glancing over to where the others stood observing, "I will be back in a minute," he told Rodney, "Meditate or something just relax."

With that Carson stalked over to talk to the others all of whom were standing around waiting patiently with the exception of Kiara who looked like she was about to fly apart as she bounced nervously from one foot to another.

"I can't put him under if he won't relax," Carson told them, "He's fighting the hypnosis."

Elizabeth frowned, "Anyone have any ideas?"

"We could dope him," Ford suggested, "Give him some morphine or something that would relax him."

Carson rolled his eyes at the younger man turning to the others, "Any other suggestions that don't involve drugging him."

"I do," Sheppard grinned turning to Kiara he murmured something to her.

"What?" she demanded looking more than a little embarrassed.

"It'll relax him," he told her his grin not fading.

"Hysterical," Kiara frowned at him before sighing and turning to the others who were waiting expectantly, "The Major suggests I relax him."

"That's actually a good idea," Elizabeth said noting Kiara's face redden slightly, "If you're there with Carson maybe you can relax him so he'll go under."

Ford chewed the inside of his lip to stop any comment escaping noting Sheppard's grin widening as Kiara closed her eyes.

"You people are nuts," she told them before joining Carson as he returned to where Rodney was sitting.

"Are you ready to try this again?" Carson asked as he retook his seat Kiara pulling one across for herself.

"Sure," Rodney grimaced looking confused at Kiara's presence.

"Then close your eyes," Carson ordered turning to Kiara and nodding.

She gently took Rodney's hand stroking the skin frowning as he looked at her, "Close your eyes McKay," she ordered, "And relax."

Rodney took a deep breath and closed his eyes again, sighing slightly as Kiara rested her hand on his neck massaging the tensions away.

Carson smiled watching as Rodney relaxed under her touch and he succumbed to the hypnosis.

_I'm on the transport. I don't really notice anything, I'm can't. I've lost Kiara. Got to keep breathing, got to keep concentrating on getting back to Atlantis where I'll be alone._

_I need to…I'm not alone…someone has me. I have to get away but I'm strapped to a table. I feel the straps bite into my wrists as I struggle but I can't get away._

_Someone's turning my head, holding my head…stop…stop…STOP._

"Stop," Rodney yelled jerking awake fear in his eyes.

"It's alright Rodney," Carson soothed, "Just relax for a few minutes."

Rodney turned and saw Kiara sitting at his side waiting worry in her eyes, without a word he moved resting his head against her shoulder relaxing as she gently stroked his hair.

"Okay?" Kiara asked when he moved back.

Rodney nodded, "I saw someone."

"Can you describe him?" Sheppard asked as everyone moved closer.

Rodney frowned, "Tall, brown hair…"

"Anything else?" Sheppard asked, "Any distinguishing marks."

"I…I think…" he grimaced thinking, "Yeah, he had a scar on his cheek."

"Can you draw it?" Kiara asked intently.

Rodney nodded taking the pad of paper Carson handed him quickly scribbling a strange design onto it. Kiara grimaced as he showed her the sketch.

"You know who it was," Elizabeth said, "Don't you?"

Kiara nodded, "Oh yeah."

* * *

"His name is Trist Yerda," Kiara explained her brow furrowed as she explained, they had returned to the briefing room, "His scar is legendary."

"Dare we even ask why?" Sheppard rolled his eyes.

"He cut the design into his skin not long after he created the cult he leads," Kiara explained a grimace on her face.

"Have you ever met him?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Kiara admitted after a pause, "I have."

"Well?" Sheppard demanded.

"He and my sister were a couple for quite a while," she disclosed noting the horror that filled Rodney's eyes, "I've spent quality time with him."

Elizabeth frowned staring at the young woman, "Do you have any idea where he is?"

Kiara nodded again, "Sidon has been tracking him for years and he's well known but has never done anything that we could get him for. He and the small group he leads live on what was one of our colony's years ago before the Wraith decimated it."

"Elizabeth," Sheppard said, "We're ready to go."

"To do what?" Elizabeth demanded.

"Get rid of this guy," Sheppard told her calmly, "Elizabeth, he's going to keep coming after McKay. We stop him now it's over."

"I'm with the Major," Ford spoke up.

Teyla nodded in agreement, "No one harms one of us without retaliation."

Elizabeth smiled as the team crowded around Rodney before frowning, "I don't know."

"Elizabeth," Kiara spoke up, "If we don't stop them they will continue to come after Rodney and the next time they could kill him."

Rodney stood up and walked towards Elizabeth leaning on the table so he was looking into her eyes, "I want to do this Elizabeth, I don't want to live in fear."

Elizabeth nodded finally, "Alright."

x

Rodney grimaced as his headache started to pound again. Reaching under his mattress he pulled out the bottle of pills he'd stolen from the infirmary while Carson was getting the prescribed pills for him. He knew that Kiara would more than likely notice if he brought the pills he'd stolen, she noticed things like that and he didn't want her to know how bad his headaches really were.

He needed to be focussed to do this and the last thing he needed was a migraine, quickly he threw back two of his stolen pills before placing the prescribed medicines into his pack.

A knock on his door made him turn and he opened it to see Sheppard standing waiting, "Ready?"

"I guess," Rodney told, him.

"You don't have to come Rodney," Sheppard reminded him, "We can do this without you if you feel you can't."

Rodney shook his head, "I have to come. I need to face this bastard."

"Then come on."

x

Sheppard shivered as the fog rolled around the grey hills, he turned to the rest of his team and Kiara motioning them forward. The information Sidon had given them sent them towards the mountains behind the Stargate. He watched Rodney as they walked who was concentrating on each step. Just behind him walked Kiara and Teyla both women scanning the horizon for any signs of danger, Ford just behind them protecting the rear.

"These should be the caves," Sheppard noted as they finally came to their destination.

Rodney moved to his side, "No lights. Think anyone's home?"

"Let's go see," Ford told them.

The five of them stepped into the dark cave as one, all of them dropping unconscious to the ground the instant they stepped inside.

x

Rodney forced open his eyes.

He saw Kiara lying near him and crawled over to her, "Kiara," he breathed shaking her, "Wake up."

She groaned wincing as she opened her eyes, "What happened?"

"I don't know," he told her helping her to her feet allowing her to lean against him for a few minutes.

Rodney glanced around frowning as he saw Sheppard stagger over to them, "John?"

"Did someone get the plate of the truck that hit me?" he asked as he made it over to them.

"Have you seen any of the others?" Rodney asked pulling Kiara to his side.

Sheppard shook his head, "But I think I've found a lab or something."

"Kiara, you ready to go?" Rodney asked as she pushed herself to a stand swaying slightly.

"Yeah," she replied smiling as he gently kissed her forehead, "Let's find the others."

The three of them moved slowly towards the lab Rodney felt a shiver slide down his spine, something was wrong but he couldn't work out what until the shots came.

Sheppard grabbed them pulling Rodney and Kiara down behind a wall, they all grabbed their guns returning fire. Rodney dropped down to reload spinning in horror as he heard a cry from his side just before Kiara fell beside him.

"Kiara," he cried seeing the large blood-stain covering her jacket, "Kiara?" he checked for her pulse gasping as he found no heartbeat.

"McKay?" Sheppard yelled.

Rodney turned to him horror etched on his face, pain filling his eyes finally managing to whisper, "She's dead."


	2. Part Two

Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

People were a little upset by the way I left the last part…I can't imagine why?

Anyway, hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Rodney held his lover's body close to him barely aware of the shots exploding around his head as grief and disbelief filled him.

"McKay," Sheppard yelled, "McKay I need some help here."

Before Rodney could move or even think about what was going on the Major fell at his side a gaping hole where his heart should be.

"No," Rodney cried, shock flowing through him as his friend lay dead beside him, he pulled Kiara's body closer to him trying to understand what had happened. A shadow covered him and Rodney looked up to find someone standing above him who he thought and hoped he'd never see again.

"Letje?"

"Hello Rodney," Letje smiled a sickeningly sweet smile at him, "Did you miss me sweetie?"

Rodney stared in horror at the woman standing above him his throat contracted as Letje leaned down and pulled Kiara away from him staring down disdainfully at her sister's dead body.

"I'm so glad I got rid of the red," Letje tossed her brown hair before motioning to the men just behind her; they grabbed Rodney off the ground away from Kiara and Sheppard who both lay unmoving.

Letje took one more look at her sister's body and kicked her head so Kiara wasn't looking at her before turning to where Rodney was being held, staring at the bodies of the people he loved.

x

Rodney strained against the restraints holding him to the wall as Letje attached the collar around his neck once more.

"Oh Rodney," she laughed sweetly, "This suits you so much."

"You're dead," Rodney spat at her.

"Really?" Letje stepped away from him leaning against the opposite wall, "Do I look dead?"

"Major Sheppard killed you," Rodney said, "I saw it."

"He really isn't all that good then," Letje laughed, "Or wasn't considering he now has a gaping hole in his chest where his heart used to be."

Rodney shut his eyes hoping to stop her seeing the anguish in them. He kept them closed tighter as she slid her hand across his chest until she grabbed his face.

"Are you upset?" she asked a mock pout on her lips.

"Go to hell," Rodney snapped.

"After all your friends," she replied hitting the activation switch on the collar, sighing and leaning back against the wall with an amused smile as she watched him scream.

* * *

Sheppard forced his eyes open wondering why he could see Ford standing with his face pressed against a wall; he frowned working out that he was lying on the ground meaning it was more than likely Ford was too.

He twisted his head slightly seeing Teyla not that far from him and just beyond her lay Kiara. No Rodney though, Sheppard noted.

A door opened and Sheppard lay still watching them waiting to see what they were going to do. Two men entered and completely ignored him, Ford and Teyla going straight to Kiara.

"Make sure you give her it all," the first one said, "We don't want an awake Enforcer around here."

The second man injected Kiara with a liquid before they left, ignoring the Atlantis team.

Sheppard finally relaxed enough to let out a groan and pulled himself off the ground, a groan came from Teyla and he quickly moved to her.

"Hey you okay?" he whispered as she stared up at him.

The Athosian woman shook her head as she took his hand to pull herself to a stand, "What happened?"

"I think we hit some sort of forcefield," Sheppard shrugged, "Must have knocked us out. Check Ford."

Teyla nodded, "I do not see Dr McKay."

"Neither do I," Sheppard grimaced, "I've a feeling whoever's in charge kept him separate for a reason though."

Teyla knelt down beside the youngest member of the team shaking him awake, "How is Kiara?"

"They gave her something," Sheppard replied as he tried to wake up the Enforcer, "I'm guessing some sort of sedative."

"Heya," Kiara yelled suddenly grabbing Sheppard's arm, "What?"

"You're awake," Sheppard said amazed pulling her to her feet.

Her eyes widened as she swayed, "What?"

Sheppard groaned she was definitely drugged; he glanced over to find Ford had managed to get to his feet. He and Teyla were watching Sheppard waiting.

"We need to get out of here and find McKay," Sheppard said, "And we have to get her sobered up."

Teyla frowned, "I am unsure we could do that unless we return to Atlantis."

"First we need to get out of here," Sheppard shook his head he heard someone coming towards their cell, "Alright Ford grab Kiara. Teyla let's bust out of here."

x

Kiara was murmuring a song as they moved further along the tunnels. Sheppard was going by instinct, hoping he'd find a clue as to where McKay was because he was damned if he was going to leave his friend here.

A yell of pain echoed through the hall and Kiara became slightly more alert.

"McKay," she breathed, her eyes refocused a little.

"We must help him," Teyla pointed out.

"Come on," Sheppard moved them following the cry of pain; he drew the weapon he had managed to procure when escaping before taking the lead.

Ford and Teyla followed supporting Kiara between them. She was having trouble putting one foot in front of the other so they were practically dragging her along as she continued to mumble to herself. They all stopped dead as they found their friend, he was strapped to a chair a helmet covering his face, long black gloves on his hands.

Rodney jerked suddenly screaming again as a man sat watching behind a computer desk.

"Trist," Kiara muttered under her breath, she leaned heavily against Teyla.

Sheppard nodded, "We get rid of him first then find a way out of here."

"I like that plan," Ford told him.

* * *

Sheppard left Kiara with Teyla while Ford moved slowly through the room sliding in unnoticed by the man sitting watching Rodney.

Sheppard stepped into the room, "Hi," he grinned making Trist look up amazed.

"How did you escape," he growled, "The Enforcer was incapacitated."

"We don't need her," Ford said from behind Trist making him turn, "Hi," he grinned as well before punching out their captor.

"Enjoying yourself Lieutenant?" Sheppard asked wryly before looking around, "Tie him up. Teyla get Kiara over here now."

"I do not know how much help she shall be," Teyla grimaced as she helped the Enforcer over and sitting her down.

"Kiara what is this?" Sheppard demanded.

"It's a secret," Kiara whispered, "Shh."

"You have to let me in on the secret," Sheppard replied looking annoyed.

"He's seeing things that aren't real," Kiara replied in a sing-song voice swinging her hands around in a circle.

"I swear I wish I could tape her right now," Sheppard said to the others, "What do you mean?"

"It's like the things the Gamekeeper used," Ford burst out suddenly.

"The what now?" Sheppard asked confused.

Ford grinned slightly; he always forgot the Major was brought into the project just before going to Atlantis so hadn't had time to read up on SGC missions.

"It was near the beginning of the second year the SGC," Ford explained, "SG1 went to this planet that had all these people in Virtual reality chairs a bit like this."

"So," Sheppard cried, "Can you get him out?"

Ford shrugged, "According to General O'Neill there was a way out clearly marked but you had to know what to look for."

"Well that's just great," Sheppard snapped.

"There's a out way," Kiara told them as she leaned back, "Need to…" she slapped her hands together nearly missing, "Clap."

"This only helps us if we can tell McKay," Sheppard mused, "One of us has to go in there."

"I will," Ford and Teyla volunteered together.

"I do can that," Kiara giggled making Sheppard shake his head.

"I'll do it," Sheppard told them moving towards the seat beside Rodney looking at his second in command, "Think you can plug me in?"

"It seems simple enough," Ford told him, "Just put on the helmet and I'll activate it. I think I can help you once you're in as well."

Sheppard nodded, he slipped on the gloves and put on the helmet feeling just a little claustrophobic as Ford flicked the switch.

x

"Don't," Rodney cried as Letje's men pushed Ford and Teyla towards him, "Let them go."

Letje laughed producing a gun he was sure she must have taken from him, "So they can go back home and tell the others where you are?"

"Let them go," Rodney repeated harshly.

Letje laughed again, "I'm thinking no," she placed the gun at the base of Ford's neck and fired.

"No!" Rodney choked as bile rose to his throat, he forced it back, "You psychotic bitch."

"Oh I love when you call me that," Letje smiled placing the gun at Teyla's temple, "Say goodbye."

"I wouldn't," a new voice interrupted making Rodney gasp in relief and amazement.

"John?" he breathed.

"Rodney, this isn't real," Sheppard told him walking forward, "It's a simulation created by a VR helmet thingy. Just clap."

"And how can he do that Major?" Letje asked walking towards him a feral grin covering her face nodding to Rodney's restrained hands before aiming at Sheppard.

"Ford," Sheppard called to the air, "A little help would be nice."

A few seconds later the gun disappeared and Sheppard grinned as it appeared in his hands, "I'm in charge and you're a figment of computer software. Ford release McKay from his bonds."

Rodney gasped catching himself from falling forward as his arms were freed.

"Clap your hands together Rodney," Sheppard ordered, "The gloves they have on you in the real world will let you out."

Rodney moved to him, "Are you sure?"

"Kiara told us how," Sheppard assured him seeing relief fill his eyes.

"She's alive," Rodney breathed grasping Sheppard's shoulder before grabbing the gun from him and turning on Letje, "Never again," he snapped at her firing off the rest of the clip into her, "I won't let you get to me ever again."

Dropping the gun he slammed his hands together, Sheppard did the same thing a few moments later.

* * *

"What the hell happened to her?" Rodney demanded as he helped Kiara along the corridors.

"She was drugged," Sheppard explained, "They wanted to keep the Enforcer out of the way, they obviously weren't counting on us being able to get out without her."

"Well she's pretty useless like this," Rodney noted as he had to catch her from falling while she giggled.

"She still managed to get you out of the VR," Ford told him.

Rodney didn't get a chance to reply as shouts came from behind them, he grabbed Kiara pulling her back into a corner. As she started to giggle again he clamped his hand across her mouth.

"Shh," he breathed in her ear, "You have to be quiet."

She snuggled back against him and Rodney rested his forehead against the back of her head relaxing for a moment allowing relief to flow through him that she was alive, that he hadn't lost her and that his family were alive as well.

"Major," Teyla called softly once they were able to talk, "I have found something, several ships."

"Great," Sheppard nodded, "McKay, come on get her in there. We need Kiara to get the ship started."  
Rodney frowned knowing how bad an idea this would be but he just wrapped his arm around Kiara and pulled her along with them.

x

Their smart escape plan suddenly wasn't so smart, as all of a sudden several people were shooting at them.

"Go," Sheppard yelled shooting back, "Move guys now."

Rodney hauled Kiara into the ship and placed her in the pilot's seat, "Kiara, you have to start this."

She gave him a glazed smile reaching out and stroking his cheek, "You're cute when you're worried."

Rodney smiled despite the situation, "And you're adorable when you're high," he replied flatly, "Kiara, honey you need to start the ship."

"McKay?" Sheppard yelled as he, Ford and Teyla continued to fire back at their attackers.

"I'm trying," Rodney yelled back before turning to the Enforcer, "Kiara, please we need you to do this."

She stared at him before turning and punching a few buttons, grinning inanely as the engines hummed and came to life.

"Major, we're good to go," Rodney yelled pulling Kiara out of the pilot's seat he moved her to another one strapping her in as Sheppard slid into the pilot's seat and took control.

Sheppard pointed the ship towards the Stargate to get them home.

"Wait," Rodney told him, "We just leave? We did nothing to stop them."

"And what can we do McKay?" Sheppard snapped, "We're outnumbered."

"Sidon," a soft voice floated through them.

Rodney and Sheppard turned to Kiara who had been dozing she looked up at them fighting sleep, "Call Sidon, now."

"Do it," Rodney told Sheppard.

"Ford dial," Sheppard ordered, "The moment it opens call Sidon then shut it down, don't wait for an answer."

Ford nodded and did as ordered. Sheppard flew the ship back round the Stargate frowning as another few ships appeared behind them.

"Everyone hold on," he yelled banking hard to the right.

Teyla grabbed the back of his chair as Ford grabbed the armrest. Rodney grabbed Kiara holding her into the seat; she'd lost her fight against the drug and had slipped into unconsciousness.

"Gate's just opened again," Ford commented before staring in amazement, "Anyone ever seen a whole bunch of Enforcers before?"

Rodney turned and saw a sea of black and silver heading out of the Stargate as well as several ships, "Wow."

Sheppard grinned and set the ship down watching with a grin, "It's nice to have them on our side."

* * *

"I'm going to be sick," Kiara muttered waking up finally; she blinked finding Rodney sitting at her side, "McKay, good to see you."

He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, "Mutual," he grinned, seeing her face blanch he grabbed a bowl just in time as she was sick, "Maybe not."

"What happened?" she murmured leaning back against the pillow.

"You started the ship, we called Sidon and Enforcers came through and they're all gone," Rodney smiled, "Sidon was very impressed."

"You're safe," she sighed relieved before looking at him concerned, "What about the VR thing, are you going to tell me about it?"

He frowned, "Maybe later. You need to get some more rest."

Kiara reached out and touched his face, "You will tell me right?"

He glanced away and Kiara grabbed his hand forcing him to look back at her, "McKay I want to know and you are going to tell me."

He frowned again before nodding, "I promise. Now get some rest."

Kiara sighed her eyes closing as she slipped back into unconsciousness. Rodney sat beside her holding her hand for a while trying to get rid of the emptiness that filled him when he thought she'd been killed. Watching her sleep her chest rising and falling with each deep breath he couldn't get rid of the image of her lying dead in his arms.

x

"I want to thank you for your help," Sidon told Elizabeth as they sat in her office, "With the help of your team we managed to capture almost all of them."

"Almost all?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"I'm afraid Trist, our main target, managed as usual to escape," Sidon grimaced, "But I don't believe he'll be much trouble after all this."

"I don't agree," Kiara said as she walked in Rodney at her side keeping a watchful eye on her.

"Kiara," Sidon frowned, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because you know her well," Rodney replied guiding Kiara to a seat.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth turned to the Enforcer, "Why do you think he'll be trouble as opposed to what Commandant Sidon believes?"

Kiara turned to Rodney and squeezing his hand, "Trist was after revenge. From what Rodney told me about when he was in the VR Trist was after Rodney to get revenge on him for Letje's death."

"John killed Letje," Elizabeth stated.

"But Letje was after Dr McKay," Sidon replied, "So that's why."

"Then it isn't over," Rodney groaned dropping his head onto the table.

Kiara rested her hand on his shoulder, "I have a small idea," she announced, Sidon groaned making her grimace, "It's not that bad," she defended herself.

"Kiara, having been in the middle of a few of your plans," Rodney spoke up, "I'm scared."

She frowned at him before turning back to her boss, "Sidon, the graduation ceremony is coming up. We can use that."

Sidon nodded before grinning, "I have an even better idea."

x

Kiara sat watching as Rodney paced the room looking frustrated.

"You can't change my mind," she told him, "You know that."

He turned to her, "I don't get why you feel the need to do this. You're putting your life at risk."

"For you," she replied standing to face him, "Why can't you understand that McKay? I'm doing this for you."

Rodney reached out and touched her cheek, "I'm not worth it."

"You are to me," she told him fiercely, "Don't you get that? Can't you understand that McKay? You're important to me."

He stared at her amazed, "I guess I've never had that before, I've never had someone in my life who ranks me as important."

Kiara slipped her arms around his neck, "You have now," she breathed before kissing him.

* * *

Kiara grimaced at Sidon, "I didn't agree to this," she could see Sheppard and the team laughing at her annoyance which annoyed her even more, "I don't want a promotion."

"Whether you want it or not," Sidon told her, "You are being given the rank of Lotarn. Kiara you want to stay on Atlantis but we still need you as an Enforcer this is the only way it will work."

She grimaced at him.

"Not to mention," Sidon continued ignoring her, "This is the perfect way to draw Trist out if he is after revenge on you."

"He's after McKay," Kiara retorted.

"Who will be with you as you are promoted," Sidon grinned.

Kiara stalked away from him muttering under her breath leaving Sheppard and Sidon smirking at each other.

x

"I don't get this," Rodney said as he and Kiara walked towards the stage, "Are you sure he won't just blow up the building?"

Kiara shook her head, "Trist likes to be up close and personal when he kills. Trust me he'll come after us face to face."

"Oh and that makes me feel safe," Rodney grimaced.

"McKay," Kiara stopped him walking making him turn to her, "We've beaten everything before this and we have the entire Enforcer force as well as Major Sheppard and the rest of the team protecting us."

"I still want this over with," he sighed.

Kiara wrapped her arms around his neck, "So do I. Especially since I really don't want this."

"You deserve this Kiara," Rodney told her, "You do."

Kiara gave an indelicate snort, "McKay, I have been an Enforcer a good part of my life, being promoted from Uted to Lotarn is something I never wanted. Lotarn's aren't known for going out to get the bad guy."

"But you can remain an Enforcer," Rodney reminded her, "And stay on Atlantis. Isn't that a good thing?"

She sighed nodding, "I guess."

"Come on let's go be target practice," Rodney rolled his eyes as they headed to take their places.

x

Rodney watched as Kiara stood before Sidon receiving her promotion, pride for her shone in his eyes and he knew although she seemed to hate this idea she was proud of herself.

"Lotarn Delton," Sidon announced as everyone applauded.

As the noise died down Rodney became aware of someone still clapping, each slap slow and measured as everyone looked around wondering where the noise was coming from.

"McKay," Kiara snapped moving to him as Trist appeared onto the stage beside them just before a force field sprung up around the three of them. Sheppard tried to get to them but was thrown across the stage.

"Yes that's right," Trist snarled moving closer to them, "Protect him. Kiara, he's responsible for your sister's death."

"Letje was responsible for her own death," Kiara replied sharply her eyes narrowed.

"And I'll be responsible for both of yours," Trist yelled lunging at them.

Kiara pushed Rodney back as she jumped out of the way of his knife; she rebounded off the field which threw her into the chair Rodney had been sitting on. Trist moved to stab Rodney but was shocked as the scientist grabbed his attacker's wrist twisting so that he had Trist's arm bent up behind his back. Kiara pulled herself to her feet and removed a stun weapon from her uniform.

"We take it personally when someone tries to kill us," she grinned at Trist before hitting him with a blast from the stunner, "Sweet dreams."

When Trist dropped to the floor Kiara searched him discovering the control for the field, switching it off allowing Enforcers to remove Trist as the Earth team moved to their friend to make sure he was alright.

Kiara turned to Sidon, "I told you this promotion was a bad idea."

* * *

Kiara sighed in relief as they entered Rodney's quarters dropping her new uniform jacket onto the chair. Instead of the silver of the rank of Uted she now had a red one which she kept checking in the mirror thoughtfully throughout the day.

"Well that was a fun day," she sighed, "An unwanted promotion and an attempt on our lives. Who says we don't do anything fun?"

Rodney laughed, "You did deserve it."

"Which one?" she asked with an amused roll of her eyes.

"I'll have to think about that," he replied, he caught her hand and pulled her over to him, "You know we haven't been alone since you got back."

Kiara wrapped her arms around his neck glancing around the room, "I'd say we're alone now."

With a grin Rodney leaned in and kissed her.

Much later Kiara was almost sleeping beside him as Rodney stroked her cheek.

"I missed you," he whispered to her smiling at her sleepy smile, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too," Kiara murmured cuddling closer to him.

"Marry me?" he blurted out.

"Course I will," she sighed as she fell asleep.

Rodney pulled her closer to him smiling, after a few moments the pain in his head reached the point where he could stand it no longer. Reaching into the drawer beside his bed he pulled out the pills, throwing several back he closed his eyes to sleep letting them take effect.


End file.
